Delicatessen meat products are divided into three large groups:
a first consisting of dry products and products to be cooked: dry sausage types, Auvergne sausage, Lyon sausage, salami, truffled saveloy, sausage to be cooked, Toulouse sausage, etc . . . ; PA1 a second group consisting of cold fabricated cooked products: frankfurt types, hot dogs, bologna, mortadella, meat roll, etc.; PA1 a third group consisting of hot fabricated cooked products: liver paste products, liver mousse, liverwurst, goose liver mousse, etc.
Cooked or dried hams, which are cooked muscles or muscles to be dried, will not be considered here as delicatessen meat products.
These delicatessen products ordinarily consist of a mixture of muscle, offal and animal fats. These animal fats consist either of pork fat or of beef or veal fat.
These known delicatessen meat products have the drawback of containing animal fats, which are products advised against by the medical profession. Avoiding the consumption of these animal fats actually tends to diminish the cholesterol level in the blood, cholesterol being the cause of certain cardiac diseases.
Besides animal fats, these delicatessen meat products often contain chemical products at times considered as harmful to health, such as polyphosphates.